Iontophoresis is a non-invasive method of propelling high concentrations of a charged substance, normally a medication or a bioactive agent, using a small electric charge applied to an iontophoretic chamber.
It is known to use iontophoresis in transdermal drug delivery. Also, iontophoresis is known to be used in conjunction with fluoride containing compounds to treat dentine hypersensitivity. Simone, J. L., et al, Iontophoresis: An Alternative in the Treatment of Incipient Caries? Braz. Dent. J, 1995, 6(2), 123-129 describes, inter alia, treating dental lesions iontophoretically with sodium fluoride and claimed to find good remineralisation due to the formation of calcium fluoride, though this was not validated.
CPP-ACP is a casein derived peptide, with added calcium and phosphate, specifically, casein phosphopeptide-amorphous calcium phosphate CPP-ACP acts as a calcium and phosphate reservoir.
Conventionally, CPP-ACP is delivered to a tooth surface in several vehicles, such as chewing gum, mouth wash, toothpaste and other restorative materials.
Thus, for example, International Patent Application No. WO 02/094204 describes a composition for dental restoration including a dental restorative material and an effective amount of a casein phosphopeptide-amorphous calcium phosphate (CPP-ACP) complex or casein phosphopeptide-amorphous calcium fluoride phosphate (CPP-ACFP) complex.
When used herein, the term remineralisation is used to mean mineralisation of an area to which further material is being added, whether or not there was insufficient material at the area before the treatment.